TV goes Sailor Moon
by Manda
Summary: Different people from different shows stop at Rei's temple. There is lots and lots of language in here


  
AN~ I am so sorry folks for writing this. Its so stupid but  
  
i'm gonna post it any way. Please dont break your computer  
  
because of my stupidity for writing this. ::sigh:: man this one  
  
really sucks.  
  
  
TV goes Sailor Senshi:  
  
  
  
  
The inner Senshi were at Rei's temple, having one of their daily meetings about enemies  
  
and shit. Usagi is on the floor, dead asleep while the other four are doing various, very boring ,  
  
things. Suddenly the door to the temple swings open and Ash from Poke'mon stands confused as  
  
hell on the front step.  
  
"What in the mutherfucker are you doing here, you meatloaf?!" Rei stands up and  
  
demands from the not all there boy. Ash stares at her blank and in his fear, drops his Playboy  
  
magazines on the floor.  
  
"I just.. I just.." he stuttered. Rei's face twisted with her twisted anger. Ash began to wail.  
  
"IT WAS.. IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! IF I HADN'T SLEPT WITH THE SLUT MISTY  
  
NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He broke down crying, then suddenly he stood  
  
up again, raised his fist in the air and shouted:  
  
"DUMBASS POWER, MAKE-UP!" Ash was surrounded with a blinding light and when  
  
it went away, Ash stood with his pimping outfit on, big chains and all. He grinned and walked out  
  
the door, stopping only to pick up the Playboy magazines he dropped.   
  
"See ya later sexy bitches." he called over his shoulders. The Senshi muttered incoherable  
  
words and went back to what they had been doing. Then the door slammed opened, again,  
  
revealing two old people. They both looked to be forty or something.  
  
"WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Makoto's fist clenched and unclenched.   
  
"Uh.." the guy stammered and looked to the woman next to him.  
  
"We're FBI!" she shouted and went into a karate stance with a "WAAAAA" type yell  
  
thing all the Chinese dudes do. The man nodded and went into the same pose. Suddenly he  
  
stopped and looked at the woman really really closely.  
  
"Damn you're fine Scully." He whistled. The woman grinned.   
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"TIE POWER, MAKE-UP!" the guy screamed.  
  
"SKEPTIC POWER, MAKE-UP!" the woman screamed and a blinding light surrounded  
  
them both. When it disappeared, the guy was standing in a nice Armani suit and the woman was  
  
standing in a Sailor Scout fuku, all black, with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.  
  
"I am Suit Mask!" the guy jumped in the air doing an opening move thing.   
  
"I am Sailor Skeptic!" the woman yelled and ran out the door, the guy in close pursuit.  
  
Then a boy of about 11 walked through the temple door.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ASS HOLE, MUTHERFUCKING BITCH?" Ami yelled at the  
  
blonde with spiky hair.  
  
"Yeah um, I'm Yamoto and I'm looking for my boyfriend. He has big brown hair and  
  
really stupid goggles. He shits all the time too, so he might've asked to use your bathroom."   
  
"NOT THE FUCK HERE KID!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Seesh okay lady." Yamoto scoffed, then he turned violently around and stuck his hand  
  
out, "Guess I'll find him by myself. SPIKEY HAIR, MAKE-UP!" A blinding light surrounded him  
  
and when it disappeared, Yamoto was standing in a Sailor Senshi fuku, short skirt and all.  
  
"I am Sailor Kill Tai!" then he bounced out the door, no doubt looking for his lost  
  
boyfriend. Then, nope sorry folks it doesn't end yet, another old guy comes into the room.  
  
"I'm Jerry Spring-"  
  
"GET THE FUCK LOST PERVERT! WE DON'T WATCH YOUR GOD DAMN  
  
SHOW!" Rei yelled and Jerry turned and ran for his life. But right after Jerry left, a big bald guy  
  
came walking in.  
  
"Hi I'm Steve, Jerry told me to come in here and kick your asses." he said then reached  
  
into his pocket and pulled out a keychain with a fake dumbbell on it. "Major Kick Ass Power,  
  
make-up!" he shouted and a light surrounded him. When it went away, Steve stood there in a  
  
speedo with really really really pumped up muscles.   
  
"That's right, beat their asses!" A voice called from the door. Everyone turned to see who  
  
it was and they found out it was Jennifer Love Huewitt. Steve flexed his musleces and turned  
  
toward the door and proceeded to beat the living day lights out of Jennifer Love Hueweit.  
  
"Take that bitch!" Steve grunted as he punched her in the jaw. Then he threw her out the  
  
door and followed.  
  
"DAMN WHAT IS WITH THESE FUCKING PEEPS?" Rei yelled and sat back down  
  
again. Just another day in paradise.  
  
  
THE END  
  
AN~ See what did I tell you? ::sighs and shakes head:: Ill just stick to angst from now on  
  
I think 


End file.
